What If?
by KasumiAkemi
Summary: A series of one shots of what if this happened to Mai and Naru instead of what actually happened in the anime?What if Mai ended up drowning and Naru had to save her?What if...? Based on the anime most of the time. MaixNaru although some chapters are LinxMai
1. Chapter 1

**What If...?****  
**

**Hey guys as i promised i updated!**

**What if Mai got pulled by the spirit after she saved Ayami? What if Naru was there when it happened?What if it was actually winter and most of the lake was frozen?**

**Mai's POV**

It was the middle of Winter and the lakes surface was frozen the water must be icy cold by now, and Ayami-chan just tripped and fell in.I guess she was too heavy because the ice broke beneath her!

I quickly dived into the lakes icy cold water and quickly resurfaced and looked for Ayami-chan. How could Minnie do something like this to Ayami? She's just a innocent little girl.

I shivered and my teeth chattered because it was so cold but I had to save Ayami!

I heard a familiar voice "Mai!"

I ignored it.

" Ayami-chan!?"

The girl resurfaced for a quick few second before going under again.

" Ayami!" I screamed and dived underwater after her.

I quickly grabbed her and resurfaced.

" Mai are you alright?!" I looked up to find Naru staring at me in his gaze I thought I saw worry before he quickly hid it behind his mask.

" I'm fine Naru I said as I handed Ayami who was in tears over to Noriko-san who was so relieved.

Saying that i'm fine was such a lie i'm freezing and I can barely feel anything cause it was so cold all I could feel well was the cold.

" Sissy! " Ayami cried and hugged Noriko who comforted her in return.

" It's ok now Ayami it's ok " I smiled and my eyes widened slitly and I smiled again as I saw Naru's hand.

" Hurry Mai we don't have all day and you're not here to swim " he stated while looking at me.

I fumed in anger why that! But I decided to let it slip and as I reached for his hand...

I froze.

" Mai? What's wrong." Naru said.

" Naru... there's a hand on my ankles." I said in fear. I saw Naru's eyes widen in realization and he reached to grab my hand.

I was jerked away and under the lake water.

" NARU!"

I struggled against the force that was pulling me under to no avail. No... I can't hold my breathe for much longer... Naru help! I thought.

I ran out of air and my mouth opened only to be met with my lungs getting filled my water.

_Was this how I was going to die?_

_No... I don't want to!_

_In a last attempt I struggled and I finally felt the hands let go, but I was out of energy and my eyes were slowly closing._

_Naru... I thought and as my eyes closed I saw a figure in black swimming towards me._

_I let out a small smile before darkness engulfed me._

**Naru's POV**

I quickly ran towards the sound of Noriko-san's scream and saw Mai jump into the lake that was obviousely frozen and obviousely icy cold to save Ayami.

THAT IDIOT!

" Mai! " I yelled as I ran towards the lake. She ignored me much to my displeasure.

I saw Ayami resurface for a mere second and saw Mai dive after her.

" LIN !" I yelled to my assistant who was inside.

I was going to yell for again him when Mai resurfaced from the water and swam toward the lakes shore much to my relief.

I quickly put on my mask to hide that I was ever even worried.

After she handed Ayami who was cold and shivering to Noriko-san who proceeded to comfort Ayami and take her inside to warm her up.

I gave Mai my hand and wiated for her to take it.

" Hurry Mai we don't have all day and you're not here to swim " I said while looking at she was reaching for my hand she froze and her eyes widened in fear.

I quickly grew worried and asked " What's wrong Mai."

" Naru there are hands on my ankles" she whispered in fear. I eyes widened in realization and I reached to grab her hand but I was to late.

Mai was jerked away from me and pulled under the lake the last thing I heard was

" NARU!" Mai screamed before being pulled under.

I acted quickly and took off my jacket before diving into the icy cold water after my Mai.

It was slightly dark in the lake and I had trouble seeing I did I quickly swam after her and I noticed her eyes slowly closing on me and she must of seen me because she let out a small smile before her eyes totally closed.

That idiot! Why would she smile in this situation!?"

I quickly swam to her and grabbed her before taking her to the surface where the rest of SPR were staring at the water worried.

" Naru! Mai!" Matsuzaki-san , Takigawa , Brown-san , Hara-san and Lin yelled as they saw me resurface with Mai.

Lin helped me and Mai's unconcious body out of the water.

I checked to see if she was breathing and my heart stopped she was barely alive. I quickly started to perform CPR. Dammit Mai don't leave me I need you, SPR needs you, I need your tea for goodness sakes.

I put my lips on hers and breathed air into her lungs while using my hands and pumping the area her heart was.

Mai's eyes flew open after a minute and she started coughing and gasping for air.

" Mai thank god your ok!" Matsuzaki-san yelled in relief I looked at them and saw all the relief expressions on their faces. Did they honestly think I was going to let her die?

I held her in my arms princess style and quickly took my jacket that was on the ground and drapped it over her before quickly rushing towards the house.

"Turn on the heat in the base and get a lot of blankets!" I commanded.

" Matsuzaki-san change her out of the wet clothes" I also commanded as I set her into the room that she and Matsuzaki were staying in before leaving and changing out of my own wet clothes.

After I changed I splashed some hot water on my house and proceeded to go to where Mai is.

Dammit Mai why do you always do something stupid and get yourself injured or hurt.

" As I approached the room, Matsuzaki-san opened the door and was supporting Mai in her arms."

I looked at her and nodded before taking Mai and carrying her in my arms and proceeded to the base.I noticed that the heat indeed was on and that there were a stack of blanket on the ground next to the couch.

As I entered with Mai in my arms they, being SPR, all stared and I returned their gaze with a glare.

" Don't you all have something to do?" I said harshly.

" But Mai..." Takigawa said.

" I will be looking after Mai you go do your jobs " I said nonchantly not even meeting their gaze.

They all looked at each other before sighing and proceeding to go do their jobs.

" Thanks Naru" Mai said weakly.

" You wouldn't have to thank me so much if you would stop being a danger magnet I replied and smirked at seeing her reaction.

I sat down on the couch and placed Mai in my arms much to her embarrassment.

" Naru what are you doing!?" she exclaimed her facing turning red like a rose.

" Getting us both warm" I replied while moving into a position where I was lying down with Mai's body in my arms. I started putting some blankets on us.

" What are you talking about!? You can go huddle in a blanket alone and I was the one who drowned in that cold lake!" she argued much to my annoyance did she already forget SOMEONE had to dive in and save her.

" Mai since you obviously forgot i'll remind you after you got pulled in by the spirit I had to dive in after you and save you. I also had to perform CPR on you." I replied.

I watched as her face turned even a brighter shade of red as she realized that I had to perform CPR which meant I had to basically kiss her.

" But- but that doesn't mean that you have to be under the same blankets as me!" she screamed and I silenced her with one my glares.

" We're both going to get warmer faster since it's both of our body head combined Mai besides you should be happy every girl with good taste would be dying to even touch me let alone "cuddle" with me under blankets on a couch" I said smirking.

" You narcisscist!" she screamed much to my pleasure her reactions were always the best.

After a few moments of silence she finally gave up and relaxed into my arms and even snuggled up.i smirked.

" I'm sorry if I worried you" she muttered.

" Mai what were you thinking you could've died if I didn't jump in on time."

"Noriko-san would've called for help"

" The others wouldn't have made it on time to save you." I replied before sighing.

" Just don't do anything that stupid in the future " I said I looked down at her only to find her asleep her face snuggled into my chest.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

**End of What If chapter 1**

**So... what did you think? This took place during the Ghost Hunt series except for you know the season and time change. Was Naru too out of character? I feel as though he might be because it's before they're a couple in my story and it was only their second case together I'm pretty sure. Please do tell me although I like the idea that Naru liked her from the beginning you could for the continuation I have decided it will be after this one.I already have a scenerio for the next What If so be expecting it soon!**

**Read x Review**

**Until then,**

**~Kasumi Akem**i


	2. Chapter 2

**What If...?**

**Hey guys so this is the LinxMai one since I do support that you could say...**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ghost Hunt... yet.**

**What if...? Chapterm 2:**

**What if when Mai got pulled into the well during the Dollhouse Case, she sprained her ankle and a piece of wood made a large cut on her thigh?What if Lin has to treat her injuries?**

**Mai's POV**

"Ayako keep going!" I yelled at her we were currently in the living room and Ayako was doing her shrine maiden excorcism thing.

" Calm down Mai " she said and continued on with her chant.

She gasped.

" What's wrong?!" I exclaimed.

" I just felt something touch me!" she replied in a panicky voice.

" Keep it together" I encouraged."You're the priestess and professional right!?" I said before freezing and gasping slightly.

"M-Mai?" she said looking back at me nervousely?

."What's wrong?"

"I-i can feel it" I replied shaking.

" It has my foot " I said trembling still the hand jerked me towards the well.

" AHHH" I screamed.

" Ayako! Help!" I screamed at her my hand reaching out while I was being dragged away... towards the well.

" Mai!" she screamed.

" I can't stop!" I exclaimed still being dragged away... someone help please.

"Mai" Ayako screamed again her face full of worry and panic, just then the door slammed open and Lin came running in.

" Taniyama-san!" he yelled before running towards me.

" Lin-san help me!"

" Quick grab my hand!" he yelled his hand centimeters away from mine. I reached for it and I was so close to grabbing it before I got pulled into the well.

I heard someone call out my name as I screamed and everything turned black.

**(A/N Hey guys I'm skipping the vision scene where she finds out what happened to the daughter and stuff)**

I slowly opened my eyes quickly noticing the extreme pain on my thigh and ankle. I looked around and took in where I was, I was in the well.

"That's right a hand pulled me in here when I was with Ayako during her excorcism." I thought to mysef.I then looked at my leg and my eyes widened slightly there was a long big cut on my thight that looked pretty my ankle must be strained.

I sighed.

" Why does it always have to be me?" I said out loud.

" Mai!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

" Are you hurt?!" The voice said again I looked up and saw Ayako looking down at me with worry on her face.

" Ayako...?" I mumbled looking at her.

" Mai! Thank god your ok Lin's coming down to help you right now" she yelled and her eyes landed to my legs and her eyes widened.

" I'm fine Ayako just a cut that's all" I said giving her a reassuring smile.

I watched as Lin threw a rope down here and climbed down.

I smiled at him.

"Get on my back Taniyama-san" he said rather bluntly he saw my leg and I saw some worry flash through his eyes.

" Taniyama-san your leg."

" I know Lin i'm fine."

He sighed and climbed up the well with me on his back.

Once we got up he carried me to the base before setting me down on the couch and got a first aid kit.

" Let me do it Lin" Ayako said but Lin ignored it and proceeded to take out some rubbing alchohol much to my displeasure.

" Matsuzaki-san do you think she'll need stitches?" Lin said while getting some cotton balls out.

" No I think she'll be fine without any" Ayako said while looking at the and Lin switched places much to my pleasure especially since I was wearing a skirt.

" Mai this is going to hurt a lot ok?" Ayako said while dabbing the cotton balls into the rubbing alchohol.

" Uh isn't there any hyrdrogen peroxide or something?" I said nervousely while glancing from Lin to Ayako.

" No all I could find was some rubbing alchohol we must've used all the peroxide" Lin replied bluntly.

" Ready Mai?" Ayako said with the cotton ball in her hand.

" Yeah." I said nervously. I unconciously grabbed a hold of the nearest thing which just happened to be Lin's hand.

Lin looked at me before giving my hand a slight squeeze.

Ayako gently dabbed the cotton ball against my cut and I winked a bit and jerked I also tightened my grip on Lin's hand. I looked at him with a apologetic then proceeded to wrap up the cut and well my thigh.

" Almost done " Ayako said and I nodded in she was done with my cut she examined my ankle and said " It's sprained Mai you might wanna refrain from walking for a bit have someone help you or carry you" she said and I nodded.

" Thank you Ayako!" I said.

" Thank you Lin-san" I told him and smiled at him.

" It's no problem Taniyama-san" he said flashing me a slight smile and let go of my hand.

" Please call me Mai we're friends " I said.

" Alright"

" What is going on here?" an icy voice from the doorway said I looked and saw Naru leaning against the door frame and for reason I swore I saw jealousy flash through his angry is not the right word he was sending death glares to Lin.

_Was Naru jealous?_

_**~ END OF CHAPTER 2**_

**Lol I feel as though I could've done that chapter later I realize in the last chapter I needed to fix some mistakes and i'll try to do it soon. Next chapter is def MaixNaru I already have a scenerio and I think it'll be based on the After School Hexar case.**

**~Update soon,**

**Until then,**

**Read and Review**

**~ Kasumi**


	3. Chapter 3

**What If...?**

**Hey guys so I finally got an idea pop into my head sheesh I was just sitting there on my bed thinking when BOOM!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 of What If..?:**

**So what if when Naru and Mai fell down the sewer, the ghost did attack them?**

**Mai's POV**

" A child's voice?" I thought as I looked through the fence leading to a sewer hole.

I quickly noticed that there was a red knapsack on the ground near the sewer.

" Is someone there? Hello?' I said outloud I swore I heard something.

I looked up at the top at the fence before deciding to climb it to see if anyone was there.I landed on the ground smoothly.

" Where are you? Answer me!" I yelled out loud again.I heard the faint sound of a child crying again.

" Don't cry! Answer me!" I yelled again looking way it could've been my imagination I even saw a bag.

" Come on! It's ok!" I tried again.I heard the crying again and looked at the sewer hole and saw that the lid was slightly open.

" What are you doing down there? And how?" I thought out loud. I used all my strength to push the lid more so that I could climb this thing is heavy!

I looked down and I saw the little girl.

" Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I reply just crying.

" Don't worry ok? Big sis is coming down to help you." I said trying to comfort her.

I slowly lowered myself down to the latter I manged about 2-3 steps before-

" Mai!" I looked up to see Naru standing on the other side of the fence looking at me.

" What are you doing?" he said with a tone that's saying are you insane.

" There's a child down here!" I replied back.

" A child?"

" Yeah there's a knapsack over there." I replied before looking over to where I saw the knapsack was before. Nothing was there.

"Where did it go..." I said softly to myself.

My foot slipped from the step it was on.

I screamed slightly.

"Mai!" Naru yelled. Before opening the fences gate and running rowards me.

" I-I'm all right " I said holding on to the surrounding area of the hole.I felt something slither up my legs and I felt a yank then whatever that had my leg probably a ghost, started pulling me.I looked down and saw a girl with snake like eyes and black hair , glowing purple and pulling me down the hole.

I screamed again.

Naru was sprinting towards me.

I was barely holding on.

My hand slipped, I shrieked.

I closed my eyes before I felt a hand grab mine.I looked up and saw Naru.

" Listen to me. Calmly put your foot on the ladder. Can you do that?" he instructed with his calm voice.

"Mm-hmm" I said nervousely.

I slowly put one of my feet on one of the steps.

It broke when I did.

" I'm falling!" I yelled in my mind.

I screamed before everything went black. **( A/N I feel like I used that like 20 times already lol)**

I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed my wrist.I looked up and saw the hole that I fell down.

" I fell down the well on that last investiagtion, too." I muttered bitterly at myself.

" Why does this always happen to me?" I said out loud again.

" Are you all right?' I heard a familiar voice ask I gasped slightly before turning to where Naru was sitting against the wall.

" Oh Naru did you fall down too?" I questioned. I mentally slapped myself of course he did why else would he be here?

" Well of course you were holding on to my hand pretty tightly after all." he stated.

" If you had let go of my hand, I wouldn't of had to fallen in here." he said again. What was he blaming this on me rude!

"S-sorry I didn't expect the ladder to break." I replied feeling kind of bad now.

"S-say, help is going to be coming son, right?" I questioned him scared that a ghost would attack.

" Did you tell anyone you were coming here?" he questioned me while calmly sitting there.

" No..."

" Me either"

I looked up at the hole.

"Hey! Somebody!" I yelled trying to get help.

" What were you doing in a place like this?" he asked not even bothering to look at me.

"Well, I heard a child crying and when I went looking, I saw a girl down here." I explained to him while looking at my feet.

My eyes widened as I realized something.I quickly looked around for the little girl.

"She's not here." I whispered to course not. Why didn't I think it was strange?The bottom was pitch black and I couldn't see anything, but I could see the little girl so clearly.

" So that mean they're finally after you, too, Mai." Naru stated rather bluntly.

" How can you be so calm down in a place like this?!" I exclaimed looking at him with a surprised and scared look.

" What's worse it's going to be night soon." I said to 's right. Once it gets dark, that woman or child might appear of all people, I'm down here with the coldest man on Earth! I thought to myself frustrated.

Okay, so its my own fault that he fell down here, but at a time like this, he could be a little encouraging or comforting! I said to myself in my head.

Hold on, If you think about it, this is...

… a world for just the two of us! I said happily in my mind realizing the chance of a lifetime this was.

"Doing better now?" I heard his voice ask me.

"Huh?" I replied dumbly.

"Oh yeah I am?" I turned to face him and said with more cheer in my voice.

He smiled at me for just a split second and I blushed.

That look on his face now was like the Naru in my dreams,I thought.

" You could tell I was feeling better?" I asked coming towards him to sit down.

" I can tell." he stated bluntly while looking at me.

"Mai, you get depressed first, then you get that happens, your mood improves and you turn more positive." he said to me. Wow.

"You can tell that so plainly?" I asked him curious as how he knew me so well.(A/N Uh well duh you to are ment to be! For goodness sake in my story he stalked you home)

" Of course it's written all over your face, that's all" he answered his eyes closed.

"I-it does? Oh my..." I muttered blushing and covering my I that obvious?

**(A/N Ok guys for the sake of time and my laziness sorry maybe i'll input it later i'm skipping the coin scene Fans: BOOO! BOO! Me: yeah yeah calm down)**

**~~ SKIP SKIP ~~**

" Say do more of that" I said encouraging him.

" I can't do anything more complicated than that right now." he replied I was dissapointed but oh well.

" Are you hurt somewhere?" I asked after all we did both fall.

" I don't have any gear." he it me or does he look pale even in the dark.

" Don't everyone gets back together, and I'm not there, Lin at least will come looking even if the others don't " he stated and I smiled is he trying to reassure me?

We then heard the sound of water dripping faster.

Naru stood up.

"Whatever happens, stay close to me, and keep calm." he said looking and sounding serious.

My eyes widened, and I got slightly the ceiling of the sewer there was a glowing area.

" What's that?" I said getting closer to Naru.

The ghost that appeared a day ago in the base started coming out of the ceiling much to my horror.

"It's all 's not going to be that much stronger after one day" Naru said and I nodded but I was still scared. I mean look at that thing!

" Don't panic and get yourself killed."

It's eyes widened and turned read and its mouth opened and something started coming out.

"W-what is that?" I said.

As I watched it pull out a scythe out of it's own mouth I slowly got more scared … that thing... it's going to attack Naru!

"Mai I said stay calm it's not going to hurt us unless you panic!"

I know Naru is the proffessional and all but my gut keeps telling me that it's going to attack us.

Naru grabbed my hand to reasssure me.

It got closer to Naru and be both stayed still in eyes widened as I saw it lift the hand with the scythe up just slightly you wouldn"t even notice if you didnt stare at it.

On reflex I moved in front of Naru and hugged his face in my chest before feeling a horrible pain on my back and the sound of cutting flesh.

" Mai!" Naru yelled before the Ghost dissapeared and I passed out from pain or blood loss I don't know. I swore though before I passed out I heard Lin's voice and I felt Naru's arms encircle me.

**(A/N whoooo actually NOOO Mai!")**

**Naru's POV**

I watched in shock as Mai moved in front of me and covered me from that ghosts attack , after it attacked her it just dissappeared and I heard Lin's voice from above.

" Naru! Are you down there?!" he yelled down at us and I held Mai in my arms before going to see him .

" Lin! Call an ambulance and we need a flashlight!" I yelled back before sitting down and looking at Mai's was a long slash on her back and she might need some does she always get injured?I can't believe she protected me it's suppose to be the other way around! I thought to myself while being angry both at the person behind all of this and myself.

I looked back and Mai.

"Damn she's losing to much blood" I muttered.

I saw some rope fall down in front of me and with Mai in my arm. I grabbed the rope and got pulled up.

"Lin, are the ambulances here yet?' I asked him while trying to stop Mai's bleeding.

"We called them they should be here soon" he said while looking at Mai's cut.

"What happened down there?" he asked.

"The ghost from yesterday payed us a visit and this time it attacked me and Mai decided to shield me" I answered him with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Mai!" Matsuzaki-san yelled running towards us along with Takigawa following at that moment we heard the ambulances arriving.

" Lin." I said and he nodded at me.

"Right i'll explain the situation to them" he said before going to meet Matsuzaki and Takigawa.

I watched as some medics came over with a stretcher.I placed Mai gently on it and explained that she has a cut on her back that might need stitching.I followed them to the ambulance because let's face it i'm not letting anyone go besides me.

As I got to the ambulance my vision blurred.

Dammit.

I slowly started falling to the ground and let darkness engulf me.

**Lin's POV (A/N sigh the hard one, i'd date him though )**

As Matsuzaki-san , Takigawa and I head towards the medics, I saw Naru did he use his powers?!I ran towards him.

"Naru!" I said. I called some medics over and explained the got another stretcher and brought Naru to another ambulance that came just in I nodded in thanks an idea struck me this is a perfect time.

"Excuse me but if you can, please have those to share a hospital room. They are friends so it should be fine." I stated.

The medic just nodded and said that he'd see what he could they drove away I turned to be faced with Takigawa and Matsuzaki-san.

"Is this really a good time to be playing matchmaker Lin?" Matsuzaki-san asked and I just gave a her a look.

"Well then how about you go with me on a date sometime then." she said before getting close to me and winking.

" As if Lin would go on a date with someone as old as you." Takigawa said and received a punch from Matsuzaki-san.

I sighed and walked away as the two bickered like an _OLD_ married couple.

~ Time skip~

Mai's POV

I woke up to find myself in a hospital room.

I groaned ugh my back hurts what happened?I then remembered how I had shielded Naru from that ghosts attack.I looked around and my eyes settled on a familiar narrcisscist sitting on on a hospital bed next to be reading his black notebook of death I mean case notes.

"N-naru!?" I exclaimed while pointing at him.

"W-hat are you doing here!?"

He looked at me before closing his notebook and sighed.

"What does it look like i'm doing Mai" he said bluntly I fumed in anger honestly!

"Does that mean the ghost got you too?" I asked worry obvious in my tone of voice.

"No."

"Then why...?" I was about to ask before the door opened and Lin walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Lin-san!" I said.

"Good to see your awake Mai-san how are you feeling?" he asked while sitting down.

"I'm pretty good my back hurts though." I said confusion in my voice.

"Mai that's to be expected when a ghost slashes you then you have to get stitches." he said.

"Well yeah but -but UGH!" I gave up.

"Mai-san you should get some more sleep you lost quite a bit of blood " Lin said and I nodded and smiled before laying back down and falling into a dreamless sleep.

I felt something touch my forehead but I was to deep in sleep to notice or care.

**~ End of chapter 3**

**My gosh that was long btw yes I quote a lot of the anime in these what ifs. So... I was thinking about doing one more for this case where Hanabusa-sensei brings in a knife? I don't know though seems to unrealistic... sigh. Well did I make anyone to out of character? Btw tyvm for the reviews and follows and faves!**

**Until then my cookies,**

**Read and Review,**

**~Kasumi**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**What If...?**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**

**I'm just here to announce that this story gonna be put on a hiatus because in all honesty I haven't been happy with all my ideas and i've had this huge writers block.I'm already writing down new ideas so this hiatus really won't be that addition, i've been pretty busy this summer.**

**I estimate the next chapter WILL be up in a minimum of 1 or 2 weeks.I might even upload more then one chapter who knows.**

**Until then,**

**Have a cookie,**

**~KasumiAkemi**


End file.
